User talk:AdmiralSakai
Welcome to Wikitroid! AdmiralSakai, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Bugs Hey, have you not read the previews for the game? Just wondering, because most of them described the bugs. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No, actually I have not. Either way though, said previews should probably be cited in the articles.AdmiralSakai 20:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Itallics Please remember to add itallics to game names in articles. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Lavalife "This category lists creatures that dwell in lava, or live in superheated areas." Please read before you go on. All of the creatures you have removed from the category live in superheated areas. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 16:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I thought ChozoBoy said that we were changing it....--AdmiralSakai 17:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It hasn't been confirmed that we'll go throught with it. He agrees to seperate, but the discussion isn't finished. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 17:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Transcluding templates When you transclude templates using the , you don't need to include the Template: prefix, as it's implied that the template being transcluded is in the Template namespace. The namespace prefix only needs to be included if you're transcluding a page that's not in the Template namespace. Also, you should try to put templates on their own line to make the source code of the article look neater, although this shouldn't be done for inline templates (which are made to be "inline" with the text). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. Web code is not by strong point...--AdmiralSakai 11:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Fanon wiki I dunno... It seems like I could be lost there... I don't know anymore. Nexus11 01:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Metroids The description says that, "This category is for articles '''related' to Metroids."'' It doesn't mean that something has to be a metroid to be in the category. It just has to have something to do with metroids or have their DNA in them. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 02:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Woops. Fixed.--AdmiralSakai 02:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit summary checker You seem to be yelling in a lot of edit summaries that the editor is telling you you haven't entered one. You can make it stop by going to your preferences and changing it in the section Editing. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: "green properties?" summary (see US 4 history) Yes, Green propeties. To have color is a scientific property meaning to reflect a certain wavelenth of light. For instance, a red substance used for paints is specifically used because it absorbs all wavelengths of light energy in the exclusion of red, which it reflects. However, I do agree that my wording possessed a strange grammar. And thank you for fixing that ;). The everyday [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it because it sounded awkward, not because I thought it was wrong.--AdmiralSakai 22:35, November 10, 2010 (UTC) As I said, it was strange grammar. Thanks for the fix. The everyday [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to be a Patroller? Hello AdmiralSakai. Since you've been a good editor for almost a year now, I was wondering if you'd be interested in becoming a RecentChanges Patroller here on Wikitroid. If you are, just file a request, and I'd be happy to grant you the patroller userright. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now a patroller! You have been granted the patroller and rollbacker userrights, and you can now participate in recent changes patrolling on Wikitroid. Remember to review the patrolling directions here and here. Currently, there are no edits to patrol, but remember to keep an eye out for them! Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bot Job. Sure. I'll run it once I have the time to work out the command I'll have to feed it to make it do that. :P (It'll happen in the next four hours) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) The bot finished its run; a total of 5 pages were changed. If you spot an error it made, report it to me. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC)